


Final Goodbye

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Character Death, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, I’m so sorry, Kidnapping, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: They both knew what was about to happen.They both knew that this was the end.Stiles was going to die.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that I’m so sorry for this. I was really contemplating making this a hurt/comfort with everyone being saved and a happy ending but I decided to be evil. 
> 
> Tumblr just needs to be taken away from me.

The barrel of the gun pressed tight against his temple, the hunter’s heavy boot still crushing his head down against the cold floor. Even in his pinned position, he refused to let his eyes fall from Derek’s own enraged, blood red ones. He watched helpless as Derek struggled furiously against his own shackles, much to the amusement of the hunters that had captured them, the smell of blood ripe in the damp air as he tore open his wrists again and again, in an desperate attempt to escape the metal bindings.

They both knew what was about to happen.

They both knew that this was the end.

 _Stiles was going to die_.

As the barrel pushed against his temple harder, the hunter’s finger on the tigger - seconds away from pressing down, Stiles smiled.

“I love you”

A shot rang out, the quiet thump of Stiles’ head hitting the concrete floor.

A roar filled with pain and grief shook the warehouse.

Then _silence_.


End file.
